


Data's Birthday

by Dr_Schwarz



Series: Soong Brothers Holydays [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday Party, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz
Summary: В-4 устраивает вечеринку-сюрприз в честь Дня Рождения Дейты, но Лор на празднике кажется мрачным и отстранённым.
Series: Soong Brothers Holydays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106750
Kudos: 2





	Data's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Data's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411517) by [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess). 



— Всем внимание, — объявил В-4, раздавая яркие конические шляпы с эластическими подвязками. — Смена моего брата заканчивается ровно через 10 минут! Нам всем нужно занять свои укрытия.

Укрытия располагались в Тен Форвард, где вдоль стен, вдоль краёв столов и стульев, были натянуты жёлтые ленты.

Райкер, Деанна, Беверли и Уэсли гордо натянули свои колпаки на головы. Капитан Пикар и Ворф отказались от них, но вызвались свистеть в пищалки, когда появится Дейта.

Ворф от души дунул в свою пищалку и озорно улыбнулся шкодливому звуку, но тут же застенчиво прокашлялся, заметив всеобщие любопытные взгляды.

В-4 подбежал к барной стойке, намереваясь передать Гайнан её праздничный колпак, но остановился, убедившись, что она в нём не нуждается, поскольку на ней, как обычно, была собственная эффектная шляпа.

— Торт готов, мисс Гайнан? — спросил В-4.

— Готов, как никогда, — ответила она с улыбкой.

Андроид тихо хихикнул и бросился к другому, ближнему к двери, концу стойки, у которого стоял Лор.

— Вот ты где, брат, — сказал он, протягивая ему праздничный колпак.

В-4 надел собственный колпак на голову, но заметил, что Лор свой просто положил на барную стойку. Он слегка нахмурился.

— Ты не хочешь надевать шляпу, Лор?

— Не особенно, — уныло ответил тот.

В-4 взял отвергнутый колпак Лора и намотал резинку на пальцы.

— Но... Сегодня день рождения Дейты. Ты не рад за него?

Лор закатил глаза.

— Ну, конечно, я рад, В-4. Я просто... — он прервался и глянул на брата, смотревшего на него широко раскрытыми, полными надежды, глазами. — Я просто не люблю праздники.

— Это чушь, — прямо сказал В-4. — Ты ходил с нами на вечеринку в честь Хеллоуина. Помнишь?

Лор слегка улыбнулся ему, вспомнив, как ему пришлось одеться львом. И, хотя он чувствовал себя крайне неуместным и смешным, это стоило хотя бы того, чтобы просто напугать надоедливых мальчишек, всё время дёргавших его за хвост.

И того, что Дейта и В-4 были счастливы, что он подыграл.

— Дело не в этом, брат, — сказал он. — Я просто не вижу смысла в...

Двери бара распахнулись и Баркли влетел в комнату.

— Он идёт! — возбуждённо воскликнул он.

— Все по местам! — крикнул В-4, остальные празднующие бросились за свои столы и стулья, а Гайнан приглушила свет.

Лор всё ещё стоял у края стойки, когда В-4 подкрался к нему сзади, обвил руками талию и утянул на пол, так чтобы они тоже могли скрыться.

Двери снова распахнулись, и когда они закрылись, голос Дейты эхом разнесся в тишине бара.

— Лейтенант?

Внезапно свет стал ярче и все выскочили из своих укрытий.

— Сюрпри-и-и-и-и-из! С Днём Рождения!

Золотые глаза Дейты разгорелись, когда он оглядел комнату, полную его друзей, певших «Ибо он весёлый добрый парень». Сияющая улыбка озарила его лицо, когда он обернулся и увидел своих братьев за барной стойкой. Пока В-4 пел, его руки крепко обхватывали талию Лора. Лор просто улыбался ему в ответ.

Когда пение стихло, В-4 подбежал к Дейте и надел ему на голову колпак Лора.

— С Днём Рождения, брат! — воскликнул он, крепко обнимая его. Присутствующие заворковали над восхитительным зрелищем, и, когда В-4 наконец выпустил его из своей хватки, Дейта подошёл к Лору, который просто протянул руку.

— С Днём Рождения, брат, — тихо сказал Лор и Дейта с благодарностью ответил на рукопожатие.

Впервые в жизни Дейта лишился дара речи, когда снова оглядел комнату, своих друзей, подходивших, чтобы обнять его и пожать руку в поздравлении.

В-4 взволнованно подпрыгивал, наблюдая за всеми, и когда Гайнан выносила освещённый свечами торт, он заметил, что Лора больше нет.

Повернувшись, Дейта тоже заметил это, и извинившись, последовал из бара за В-4, пытавшимся догнать их своенравного брата.

— В-4, — сказал Дейта, мягко поймав брата за руку. — Отпусти его.

— Это очень грубо с его стороны, брат! — фыркнул В-4, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. — У тебя День Рождения и он не имеет права...

— Всё в порядке, В-4, — заверил его Дейта. — Лор не любит вечеринки. Ты знаешь это.

— Но он пошёл на...

— Ш-ш-ш, идём, — успокоил он его, потянув обратно к Тен Форвард. — Я знаю, что ты вложил в мой праздник много тяжёлой работы и планирования и я очень благодарен за это.

Лицо В-4 просветлело, и он робко улыбнулся.

— Это просто вечеринка, брат. Ничего...

— Это замечательно, В-4, и нам этого не хватало. Не беспокойся о Лоре. Он совсем меня не огорчил.

Это, казалось, успокоило В-4, и он позволил Дейте отвести себя обратно в бар, чтобы присоединиться к остальным.

Несколько часов спустя праздник закончился. После того как Дейта сопроводил В-4 в их каюту и убедился, что тот уложен в кровать вместе со Спот, он пошёл к турболифту.

Вскоре он оказался в другом коридоре и медленно направился к Голодеку 2. Тот уже использовался, но он знал, что так и будет.

Двери открылись перед ним, и Дейта вошёл внутрь, где его сапоги немедленно погрузились в мелкий белый песок. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил, что сапоги практически увязли в песке, так что он снял их вместе с носками и поставил у входа на голодек.

Он осторожно пошёл на мягкий шёпот волн, набегающих на берег, и когда он приблизился к береговой линии, он увидел Лора, сидевшего на песке и смотревшего на воду.

Дейта опустился рядом, не сводя глаз с небольших волн, плескавшихся у их ног.

Они оба сидели в молчании, пока Дейта медленно не перевёл взгляд на мрачное лицо брата.

— Вечеринка закончилась, — сообщил он. — Торт в нашей каюте. Это была идея В-4 - оставить немного для тебя. Он знает, как ты любишь сахар.

Лор тихо усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Они продолжали смотреть на воду и заходившее за горизонт солнце.

— Что это за место? — спросил Дейта.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Лор. — Это было на одной из планет, которую я нашёл, в то время, когда без конца путешествовал. Это было очень давно, но так я запомнил.

— Очень умиротворяюще, — заметил Дейта. — Ты часто сюда приходишь?

— Почти каждый день, брат, — ответил он. — Это очень хороший способ скоротать время на корабле, на котором от тебя нет никакой пользы, и ты просто ждёшь, когда закончатся занятия твоего брата.

Дейта заметил небольшую перемену в тоне голоса Лора к концу предложения.

— Брат? Ты не чувствуешь себя желанным гостем на Энтерпрайзе?

На этот раз Лор рассмеялся громко.

— А когда мне кто-то был здесь рад, Дейта?

— Сейчас всё по-другому, Лор. Тебе здесь очень рады, уверяю тебя. Если кто-то недоброжелателен с тобой, пожалуйста, сообщи мне его имя, чтобы я мог...

— И что ты сделаешь, Дейта? Вынесешь дисциплинарное взыскание? — улыбнулся Лор.

Дейта прервался, чтобы обдумать.

— Спасибо, что помог В-4 спланировать мой праздник.

Лор покачал головой.

— Я не делал ничего. Просто смотрел, как он выполняет всю работу, — он повесил голову и начал рисовать спирали на песке.

— Дейта, у моего пребывания здесь нет никакой цели. Я бесполезен.

— Это не так — твёрдо возразил Дейта. — У нас есть брат, который согласится со мной.

— Я бесполезен. Просто сломанные запчасти. Мне следовало... — Лор закусил губу и зажмурился. — Тебе следовало позволить Мэддоксу разобрать меня на кусочки.

Дейта с расширившимися глазами наблюдал, как Лор поднялся с песка и подошёл ближе к воде. Он смотрел на него мгновение, в которое Лор скрестил руки на груди и глубоко вздохнул.

Дейта поднялся, подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи. Лор мгновенно обернулся, и обнял в ответ, сжимая руками торс, и уткнувшись лицом в шею Дейты.

Братья стояли в сердечных объятиях, пока Дейта не отстранился и не опустил руки.

— Уже поздно, Лор, — прошептал он. — Я должен тебе кусок торта.

***

На следующей неделе Лор вместе с Дейтой был вызван к капитану. Он не знал, чего ожидать, поскольку был уверен, что в последнее время вёл себя хорошо. По крайней мере, он вёл себя хорошо с тех пор, как две недели назад показал В-4, как запрограммировать репликатор, чтобы тот пускал мыльные пузыри по всему кораблю.

Когда они с Дейтой поднялись на мостик, клингон заметил их, и последовал за ними в комнату для встреч.

Что ж, подумал Лор. Если здесь клингон, значит я знаю, что меня ждёт.

— Мистер Лор, — обратился к нему Пикар после того, как все сели. — Я пришёл к выводу, что вы пробыли на Энтерпрайз уже достаточно долго, и вам пора чем-нибудь заняться.

Андроид улыбнулся и рассмеялся.

— Вы хотите дать мне работу? Но... Я никогда не принадлежал к Звёздному Флоту. Я бы не...

Пикар поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Нам уже приходилось пренебрегать этими аспектами в прошлом. Мистер Крашер получил звание почётного энсина до того, как присоединился к Звёздному Флоту, но я не жду, что вы пойдёте по его стопам.

Лор лукаво улыбнулся ему.

— А... Значит я не буду энсином?

— Нет, — мягко сказал Пикар. — Однако, посте долгих раздумий и колебаний с моей стороны, я решил, что вы хорошо впишитесь в команду безопасности.

Ухмылка Лора растаяла от недоверия, и он перевёл взгляд на Дейту, который одарил его лёгкой улыбкой.

Андроид снова повернулся к капитану.

— Разве такая должность не требует подготовки?

Пикар кивнул клингону.

— Ворф проследит, чтобы вы были должным образом обучены. Верно, лейтенант?

— Так точно, капитан, — прорычал Ворф.

Пикар поднялся со своего места, и андроиды последовали его примеру. Капитан подошёл к репликатору и ввёл последовательность на клавиатуре. Репликатор воспроизвёл аккуратно сложённую, свежевыглаженную форму оперативного отдела.

Пикар аккуратно взял её и передал Лору.

— Добро пожаловать в команду, мистер Лор. Я верю, что отныне ваше поведение не будет столь безрассудным. Теперь вы разделяете ответственность со своими товарищами по команде и перед этим кораблём. Это ясно?

Лор взял форму.

— Да, капитан, — твёрдо ответил он, хотя до сих пор не был уверен, что всё происходящее было реально, особенно с учётом того, что он только что сказал капитану.

Андроиды возвращались в свою каюту в молчании. Только после того, как они вошли внутрь, Лор повернулся к брату и спросил:

— Ладно, что здесь происходит? В чём подвох?

Дейта покачал головой.

— Подвоха нет, Лор. Капитан совершенно серьёзен. Ты начинаешь свои тренировки завтра в 0900, — он наблюдал, как Лор развернул униформу и расстелил её на диване. Он улыбнулся, когда его брат поднял чёрно-золотую тунику с благоговейным видом.

— Лор, я могу помочь тебе с твоей униформой завтра утром.

Лор хитро ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.

— Я знаю, как надевать форму Звёздного Флота, брат. Или ты забыл?


End file.
